


spicy love

by strawburry_mulk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawburry_mulk/pseuds/strawburry_mulk
Summary: this is my first fic i've ever written :) please be kindedited the ending





	spicy love

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young (but over eighteen) lady named Chloe Ryder. Chloe was a drop dead hot gorgeous beautiful spicy lady hottie with brown hair and beautiful hypnotizing green doe-eyes. She also had big boobies. Mongo bongos. Major cans. Sensual breasts. Chloe worked very hard all the time to impress her father but he was a pretty bad father and didn't spend very much time with their family. She loved her father very very much, but was disappointed that he neglected her and disappointed in herself for disappointing him. Naturally, this caused her to have very mixed up, spicy feelings about father figures. One fatherly figure in particular stirred her spicy feelings more than any other; a mature, experienced man named Doctor Spicy Harry Chili Pepper Carlyle.  
Chloe went into Doctor Chili Pepper’s office on the daily trying to seduce him. She usually pretended to have some sort of ailment in her coochie and asked him to perform an examination. Sometimes to spice things up, she feigned worry about an imagined lump in her boobies and begged him to check for a tumor. Chili Pepper Carlyle usually recommended her to a gynecologist because while he was versed in human anatomy (and probably some alien anatomy as well), he was not a vagina or breast specialist. However, Doctor Harry Pervert Chili Pepper Carlyle was secretly tempted by her young, spry body. Chloe’s large mongo breasts were especially tempting. He knew if he performed those vaginal or breast examinations he wouldn’t be able to help himself.  
…  
It was a typical Thursday afternoon in Doctor Chili’s office on the Citadel; he had seen dozens of normal patients and was enjoying a short break. It was getting close to closing time for his clinic, and he was looking forward to going home for the evening.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was a spicy, sensual knock, a knock that only one spicy person could knock so spicily.  
Chloe Ryder burst into the room, her breasts bouncing boobily because, as usual for these visits, she was not wearing a bra. She was wearing a sensual [redacted garment] which she had borrowed from her good friend [redacted], who also had a lot of father issues. It definitely wasn’t standard issue for Alliance or the Initiative, and it came as quite a surprise to Spicy Doctor Pepper that clothing other than uniforms existed. Chloe sauntered across the room, coming to lean on the examination chair and squeezing her shoulders together spicily to emphasize her breasts.  
“Oh doctor,” she moaned, adding a few spicy pants for effect, “I’m feeling unwell and need you to help me!” Doctor Spice-Man Chili-Boy sighed. “What feels wrong this time?” he asked with a weary sigh. Chloe hiked up her dress, revealing [redacted] panties that she had also borrowed from her good friend [redacted]. [redacted] had used these panties to seduce a father figure and Chloe hoped they could help her achieve the same. The spicy panties were very revealing and already soaked with her love juices. He tried to look away, but Chili Pepper Harry could smell her sensual love slime from across the room, and the spicy scent was exciting him. He could feel his spicy chili pepper peepee twitching in his pants, and his pulse was racing spicily. Chloe moved towards him and lifted one leg onto the counter, pulling her dress up even more to better show him her soaking, spicy underwear. There was a little of her sex slime smeared on her inner thighs, glistening spicily in the spicy fluorescent light of the examination room. Chili Man desperately wanted to look away but found he couldn’t; he was completely entranced by the spicy, glittering love juice on her thighs.  
“Doctor Carlyle, please, I’m feeling inflamed in my sensual spicy sex organs,” she said, rubbing her thin, flimsy panties. “Just let me show you,” she insisted spicily, and before he could stop her she pulled down the tight, sopping wet panties, letting them fall on the floor around her spicy heels. Her delicious, young (but over eighteen), spicy pussy was swollen and wet, and the aroma of her arousal permeated the room. Chloe moaned a little as she stretched her legs open and presented her hot, spicy slit to Doctor Carlyle. As his eyes roamed her prone body, he noticed her sensual nipples were poking spicily through the [redacted garment]. Chloe pulled back her spicy outer folds to reveal her spicy, tasty, peachy pink pussy. She rubbed it gently but spicily while moaning quietly and giving him a dark, sensual, spicy stare. Harry could practically taste the spicy, peachy pussy love juice. His hot and spicy chili wing wang doodle hardened in his tight doctor pants as he drank in the scene before him. The display was just too enticing; she was too spicy, too young (but over eighteen), and too hot for him to handle. Harry looked away quickly, putting a hand over his groin to hide his thicc, growing chili cock. His whole crotch was burning and throbbing with a lusty spice. He looked away, trying to avoid the temptation to stare at her display, but Chloe darted over to him and entwined her legs around his. He could feel her slick, spicy babymaker rubbing on his leg and he began to sweat.  
“Oh Harry,” she groaned breathily in his ear, “I want you.” Her lips brushed against his neck, bringing a spicy blush to his cheeks. He grasped her shoulders and pushed gently back from him. “Chloe,” he murmured sorrowfully, but was interrupted by her spicy finger pushed against his lips. “Don’t speak,” she pleaded, “I’ve known you’ve had spicy feelings about me for a long time (but only after she turned eighteen). Don’t try to deny it. Please.”  
Doctor McSpicy Ding Dong Carlyle sighed spicelessly, filled with shame and sorrow. He gently pulled her hand away. “Chloe, I’m old enough to be your father. I can’t do things like this with you,” he told her softly, knowing there was a wanting, spicy tone in his voice. He knew he shouldn’t have feelings for a girl so young (but over eighteen) and innocent, but her sensual body and his deep spicy lust was coming close to breaking his resolve. Harry couldn’t help the way he felt holding her in his arms, one hand clasped around hers while the other had slipped down to the spicy small of her back. “This is completely inappropriate,” he protested weakly.  
Chloe batted her lashes, biting her lip spicily. “Oh Doctor Carlyle,” she gasped, leaning in so she could whisper sexfully in his ear, “Don’t you think the age difference makes it spicy?”  
Harry stiffened at these words, not just overall but also in his thicc, spicy bepis. He gulped and tried to fight his urge to pull her into his hot, spicy doctor body. Her hair smelled deliciously spicy and was silky soft against his neck. Rubbing her hands spicily on his chest, she reached for the buttons on his shirt. “Please,” she murmured into his ear, “I want my first time to be with a mature, sexy, experienced man in the prime of his life.” Chloe could barely contain the spicy lust spewing from her loins. Her spicy pussy was dripping sexful love juice down her thighs and Harry Spice Pepper’s arms wrapped around her was making her even hotter. She did her best to push up against his legs in an attempt to rub her steaming hot spice slit against his sexy doctor uniform. Jalapeno Harry let out a little groan, sending a spicy shiver through Chloe and making her delicious, peachy pussy clench in anticipation. She ran one hand down his spicy hot chest towards his thicc, spicy peepee. The other hand gently stroked his jaw enjoying the spicy, hot texture of his stubble. Heart pounding, Chloe softly pressed her spicy lips against his (which were even spicier than hers).  
The kiss was too much, too spicy for Dirty Harry’s spicy heart. Chloe’s mouth was soft and delicate and left him with a slightly spicy taste on his lips. Almost trembling with anticipation, he wrapped his arms around her and dipped back down for another spicy, sexy kiss.  
He stopped himself. “I can’t do this,” he said in a rough whisper. Chloe’s face twisted into a spicy girlish pout and she wrapped her arm around his neck. “Harry, I need you,” she whined, peppering his face and neck with very spicy kisses. “If your father knew about this….” he trailed off as she nipped spicily at his neck.  
“Don’t worry,” she reassured him, cupping his spicy cheek again. “I won’t tell daddy about this.”  
Dirty Harry McSpice Carlyle kissed her passionately and spicily while Chloe moaned into his mouth softly. Her hand was still searching for his spicy chili pepper, grappling with the zipper on his tight doctor pants. Deepening the kiss, Chili Carlyle entwined his spicy tongue with Chloe’s. She had bested the zipper and was now tantalizingly running her finger against the elastic of his underwear. His big, spicy cock was straining desperately against his underwear, begging to be released into her spicy, sensual hand. He grunted and picked her up, lifting her onto the examination chair so he could better press his spicy doctor body against her buttermilk breasts. Chloe let out a little sigh as their spicy lips parted before reaching back towards him and biting his lower lip spicily. Spicy-boy Carlyle started to tug at her [redacted garment], pulling it up around her waist so he could lift it over her head. He looked over her spicy body. She had perfect, spicy boobies and a figure that would make Aphrodite weep. He unbuttoned his own shirt so he could pull it off while Chloe pushed his pants and underwear down. Now unimpeded, his spicy, sexy chili wang pressed against the hot folds of her spicy cooch. Harry could feel her sweet love juice smearing on his thicc jalapeno cock. She moaned, leaning her head back as he pressed spicy kisses on her neck while leaning into her body. He let his lips roam down the length of her spicy body until he was crouched before Chloe’s naked lady flower. The spicy scent of her exposed pink taco sent a thrill of arousal through his body to his throbbing spice stick.  
He looked up at her, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her spicy thighs. She was breathtakingly spicy, her beautiful brown locks falling spicily around her face. Her dark lips were parted slightly and her breathing was a little labored and spicy. He kissed the spicy area just below her belly button, brushing his tongue on her skin and savoring the taste of spice on his lips.  
“Chloe, can I?” he asked, letting the question trail off spicily as he met her spicy green eyes. She carded her finger through his spicy grey hair.  
“Oh god yes, please yes,” she choked out spicily as his thumbs rubbed her spicy hips.  
At hearing those beautiful words, he dove into her the spicy pink petals of her clunge with his mouth. Her snatch was so spicy it almost brought tears to Harry “Hot Cock” Carlyle’s eyes. Chloe gasped and her hand clenched spicily around a fistful of his pepper grey hair. His spicy hot chili tongue was dancing artfully and spicily around her sensual love bits as he looped his arms spicily under her legs. Chloe moaned loudly and pushed his face deeper into her hot, spicy pussy. Her long, sensual, spicy legs squeezed around his head and she gasped his name as he devoured her spicy cooter.  
“Harry, oh god don’t stop, please daddy,” she moaned, feeling her spicy kitty pulse as Doctor Spicy Harry Pepper Carlyle ran his tongue up and down her leaking slit. He lifted his face from her leaking clunge and gave her a spicy and shocked look. Chloe’s cheeks flushed a dark spicy red.  
“I’m so sorr-“ she began, but he cut her off before the spice could spill from her lips.  
“Don’t be.”  
Spicy Harry returned his attention to her aching spice pouch, sliding two of his spicy fingers into her delicious cooter. Chloe moaned again, spicier this time. She felt her spicy love juice spilling out over his hands onto the examination chair. Spicy Harry couldn’t believe how spicy and tight her cupcake felt around his fingers. He pumped them slowly and spicily in and out of her, looking up to savor her spice reaction. He increased his pace, devouring her delicious spicy pussy. Since this is a fanfiction, after about forty-five seconds of oral sex Chloe was teetering on the spicy edge of orgasm. She cried out unrealistically loudly and spicily as she tightened around his spicy fingers.  
“Spicier daddy,” she groaned. “Don’t hold back!”  
Doctor Love Spice had to hold back a spicy ( ~~shit~~ pussy eating) grin at her moans and groans as she came spicily. He pulled out his fingers as her spicy spasms finally came to a halt. He gently kissed back up her spicy body and caressed her waist spicily. Her cheeks were a bright, spicy pink and she was still gasping for breath. Harry’s face finally cracked into a spicy smile and he pressed a quick spicy kiss to her lips.  
“Chloe, are you alright?” he asked, concern and spice permeating his old man voice. He rubbed his hands down her spicy back tenderly. She blushed an even deeper spice and leaned in to kiss him again, slower and spicier.  
“That was amazing, Harry.”  
His craving for her spice drover him to kiss her again, and she brought her hands up to twine around his spicy neck and stroke his spicy hair. Their spicy tongues met as their kisses because spicier and sloppier, Chloe letting out needy groans when they parted for air. Harry “Hot Cock” McSpice pulled her in as tight as he could, wanting to embrace as much of the spice as he could. His thicc poblano pepper pecker pressed against her spicy belly, reminding him of the spicy desire still waiting in his own loins. Noticing the spicy, throbbing flesh flute pulsating against her spicy belly, Chloe ran one hand down his hairy chest to grip his spice weasel tenderly. It was his turn to sputter and spice as she pumped her spicy hand up and down on his diamond-hard willy. He pulled his mouth away from hers with a spicy pop.  
“Chloe,” he panted, “I want your spicy pork pie.” She smiled deviously while still stroking his thicc, spicy chili pepper.  
“Oh yes daddy stick it all in me i can take it mmhmm it feels so spicy yeesss,” she whispered in his ear spicefully.  
Doctor Spicy Hot Pants Carlyle turned her around so her she was leaned over on the examination chair, elbows resting on the padded surface. She kicked off her heels spicily before pushing her spicy booty up towards him. Spicy Harry entered her like she was a lottery. Chloe moaned spicily and pushed against him, sinking down on his spicy hot sausage. He rocked back and forth into her spicy cooch, enjoying the unbearable tightness and hot spice of her kitty. Dirty Harry gripped her spicy hips tightly as she bounced on his thicc, spicy fuck rod. Chloe let out a spicy whimper as he increased his pace.  
“Am I hurting you?” he asked gently, spice in his spicy voice.  
Chloe turned her spicy face back towards him and gave him another spicy, reassuring smile. He resumed his spicy fucking of her snatch watching her every spicy move for any sign of discomfort. Unable to help himself, he started sliding his spicy doodle in and out of her snapper faster and faster.  
“Oh doctor daddy chili pepper carlyle pound me harder!” she cried out, throwing her spicy head back as he pounded his meter-long king kong dong into her youthful (but over eighteen) pussy. “Pound me to a pulp!” she moaned spicily, gripping the edge of the examination chair. Spicy Dirty Harry grunted as he approached busting his spice nut. “Spill ur love juice on me daddy spicy chloe deserves it!” Big Daddy Chili Pepper Harry groaned loudly as she bounced her spice buns against him. It was too much spice for him to bear; he busted his big spice load right into her spicy cooter.  
Chloe turned around to kiss him.  
"was that okay my love?"  
"more than okay, daddy"  
~~but he pushed her away. Spicy Chili Daddy had no interest in sappy post coitus spice kisses. He took his clothes and walked out the door, unaware that in six hundred and thirty five spicy years he would be forced to endure Chloe making regular visits to her spicy comatose brother.~~  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> if you fuckign made it this far congratulations you just played yourself  
> please only leave constructive criticism or praise and adulation


End file.
